No Rest for the Wicked
by Ryleigh Morgan
Summary: Two rival gangs, the Rockets and the Pythons rule the town of Lima. Santana has her eyes set on taking over as the Rocket's leader but first, she has to get through freshman year. Pezberry centric with doses of Klaine and Quick later on. Based on an RP that I'm in.


"The Rockets is your destiny Maja" said staring at his daughter. "I was a Rocket, your mother was a Rocket, your grandparents were Rockets. You are destined to be a Rocket. And one day take over as their leader just as I did."

Santana eyed the clock on the wall and tapped her foot against the floor as she pretended to pay attention to what her father was telling her for ten millionth time in her life.

"Okay, I get it dad! I'm going to be a Rocket! But I'm going to be late for school if we don't leave soon!" She said pointing to the clock.

Her dad looked up at the clock and smiled. "Yes, Maja let's get go". He looked proudly at his daughter, dressed in her red and white Cheerio's uniform. She was going to rule the school and be a great leader to the Rockets, there was no doubt about that. All Santana wanted to do was survive high school.

* * *

Everyone in Lima knew about the Rockets and the Pythons. The Rockets controlled the West side of Lima while the Pythons ruled the East side. The two gangs had a long history in the town of Lima, eventually tearing the entire town apart. Santana's dad had been leader of the Rockets and it was assumed by everyone that one day, Santana would take over as leader just as her father had done before here.

New members for each gang were initiated at the end of their sophomore year of high school. That was rather close but there was one thing standing in Santana's way, Freshman year.

* * *

Santana got out of her father's car and smoothed out the skirt of her Cheerio's uniform. Putting that uniform on was probably the best feeling in the world. As soon as she walked inside, the crowd in the hallway parted to let her through. Everyone knew the Cheerio's ran things around the school and you didn't mess with them.

'This is so cool' Santana thought as she made her way towards her locker. A few other cheerios spotted her and came over and began chatting with Santana as she tossed her things into her locker.

Once she was finished, Santana closed her locker and leaned against it. She smiled at her fellow cheerios and the looks of nervousness on the faces of those around them.

"Come on, we should get to class" Said one of the older Cheerios. The others nodded and followed along, the crowd parting to let them trough.

That's when Santana saw her. A small girl was standing by a row of lockers. Her brown hair was perfectly place and she wore knee high socks paired with a blue sweater with rabbit on the front of it. Sure, the girl's style may have been a little off but she was gorgeous. Santana couldn't help but stop and just stare at the girl.

The other girl must have noticed Santana staring because she looked over at her. The second their eyes met, Santana felt her chest tighten like all the air had just been knocked out of her lungs.

"Earth to Santana! What the hell are you doing?" One of the Cheerios said, snapping her fingers in front of Santana's face.

"Oh uh..." Santana said trying to find the right words to say. She couldn't come out and tell them that she was staring at the gorgeous girl over there. They would think she was...and she wasn't.

"Oh my God, check out bunny sweater over there. That girl is just begging to be slushied!" The girl said as she eyed the girl that Santana was looking at.

"Slushied?" Santana asked.

"Aw, you knew kids are always so clueless. It's a tradition here at McKinley high. The jocks and the cheerios slushy people. Meaning we walk up to them and cover them in the cold and sugary goodness of slushy. And since you were the one that discovered this monstrosity, you get to do the honors and toss the first slushy of the year."

Santana's eyes widened. "Oh, no I don't think I could do that. I mean, she didn't even do anything to me" Santana protested as the girl held out a cup filled with red slushy.

The girl rolled her eyes and placed on hand on her hips. "And they say you will be the next leader of the Rockets? Ha! Everyone was very sadly mistaken. You don't even have what it takes to be a Cheerio, much less a Rocket. Come on girls, let's ditch Lopez".

"No, wait! I'll do it!" Santana said frantically as the girls began walking away.

Stopping in her tracks and turning around, the oldest Cheerio smiled as she handed the cup to Santana. "Good girl. Now run along, that girl looks thirsty".

Santana nodded and adjusted her backpack on her shoulder. She didn't even know this girl's name and she was about to toss a slushy in her face. She really didn't want to do this but she definitely did not want to let anyone down. It had to be done. whether she liked it or not, Santana had to do this and she had to pretend to enjoy it.

"Nice sweater Loser!" Santana sneered as she walked up to the girl and without a moment's hesitation, tossed the contents of the cup into the girl's face.

The cheerios laughed and cheered from behind her and Santana just stood there watching the bright red liquid drip from the girl's hair and face onto her sweater.

The other Cheerios soon joined Santana and admired her work. "Well done Lopez" The eldest one said smiling at the slushy covered girl. "Maybe you have what it takes after all".

With that, the Cheerio's walked off, Santana leading them with her head held high.

* * *

Santana had no idea what the teacher was talking about. It was only twenty minutes into the class and she was already trying to figure out how many days until Christmas vacation. She was pulled out of her daydream when the door to classroom opened and in walked the same girl that Santana had thrown the slushy at.

She was cleaned up slightly, now wearing a grey sweater with a marry-go-round horse on it and her hair pulled back into a pony tail. Slushy was still all in her hair and on her skirt. Santana felt bad for what she had done to the girl. She knew it was probably really embarrassing and not the way anyone should start off a school year. She made up her mind to apologize after class was over as she watched the girl walk across the room and sit two seats in front of her.

"You must be Rachel Berry" said as he smiled at the girl.

"Yes sir, that's me" the brunette said lowly as she eyed Santana nervously.

Santana just stared at the ground , avoiding the girl's gaze as she sat down. _Rachel Berry. _Santana made a mental note to remember the name.

The bell rang thirty minutes later and everyone grabbed their things and rushed to the door. Santana quickly grabbed her things and put them in her backpack so she could catch the girl before she left class. By the time she stood up, the girl was walking out of the door.

"Rachel!" Santana yelled after her. Maybe the girl just didn't hear her or maybe she even ignored her, the girl didn't stop. Santana placed her backpack on her shoulder and raced after the girl.

"Hey! Berry!" She yelled as she tried her best to make her way to the door. By the time she followed the girl out into the hallway, she was lost in the crowd. "Damn it" Santana said under her breath.

Santana went through the rest of the day without seeing even so much as a glimpse of Rachel Berry.

* * *

The next day, Santana got there early only to find the other cheerios waiting for her at her locker, slushies in hand. "Here you go Lopez" The eldest Cheerio said as she handed her a purple slushy. "Oh my god, that girl is wearing a cat sweater today. Pathetic. Get her again."

"Who Rachel?" Santana blurted out.

"Rachel? You're on a first name basis with that thing?" The girl said sneering her nose at Santana.

"Oh, no. I just heard my Spanish teacher say her name yesterday. It's Rachel. Rachel Berry" Santana said as she looked down at the purple slushy in her hand.

"Perfect! A berry flavored slushie for Rachel Berry. How fitting. Now go throw it at her" The cheerio said as she gave Santana a small push.

Rachel was turned around, facing her locker as Santana approached her. "Hey Berry!" She said loudly, gaining the girl's attention and a few other's around them. Rachel turned around and locked eyes with Santana and for just the briefest moment, Santana hesitated. She quickly shook the feeling and smirked at the girl. "Here, have a drink" She said as she tossed the slushy into her face.

Rachel stood there, dripping with slushy and a horrified look on her face.

The Cheerios and everyone around them laughed and pointed at the girl dripping with slushy. "I..." Santana started. She wanted to apologize. The look on the girl's face was enough to make Santana feel like the biggest jerk on the planet.

She dropped the cup and turned on her heels and just went straight to class. She didn't want to stick around and cheer with the others. This girl, Rachel did nothing to Santana. She didn't deserve this. Santana couldn't stop it though. She had to prove herself at any cost. Her reputation and future with the Rockets depended on it. She couldn't let her father down. She couldn't let the Cheerio's down.

* * *

**Author's note: ** Hi everyone! So this story is based loosely from an RP that I am apart of. At the moment it's a little bit of prequel to the RP which originally began with Santana and the gang all being 18 or 19 years old and already involved in their respective gangs. I wanted to give a little bit of the back story first. If you liked it, review it and let me know. If you don't like it feel free to say so but please keep rude/offensive/mean comments to yourself and move on.


End file.
